Georges St. Pierre vs. Thomas Denny
St. Pierre came into the fight undefeated. "I'm here to fight Georges of the jungle and he better watch out for that knee," Denny said prior to the fight. The Fight The first round began. St. Pierre landed a body shot as they clinched. Denny stuffed a double. Denny had a body lock. St. Pierre defended a trip. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Denny kneed the body. Denny kneed the body. They broke with St. Pierre landing a right and a left elbow and another right hand. Four minutes. Denny stuffed a single-leg sprawling. They stood to the clinch. St. Pierre got a trip to guard as Denny was off-balance. Three thirty-five. St. Pierre passed to half-guard nicely. Three fifteen. Three minutes. St. Pierre passed to side control nicely. Two thirty-five. St. Pierre landed an elbow and another. St. Pierre kneed the head. Two fifteen. Two minutes. St. Pierre kneed the back of the head. The side of the head hard. One thirty-five as St. Pierre landed a big elbow and another slamming one. A pair of right hands. Denny was grimacing. Another elbow and a big knee to the side of the head. Another slamming elbow with one fifteen. Another elbow to the forehead and another to the nose. One minute. St. Pierre landed another elbow. He kneed the shoulder. Thirty-five remaining. He kneed the left eye hard. A hard elbow and a pair of right hands. Another knee to the lower side of the head. Fifteen. St. Pierre worked for a kimura. Denny was defending. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Denny dodged a high kick. Denny pulled him down into the butterflies. St. Pierre passed to side control. Four thirty-five. 'Get that left underhook!' St. Pierre mounted. Four fifteen. He secured it fully. St. Pierre landed a right and a left with four minutes. A pair of left hands and a right. Denny spun out and turtled up. They stood, St. Pierre got another single to guard as the gay Canadian commentators laughed. Denny's nose was bleeding as St. Pierre passed to half-guard with three thirty. 'Right hand underhook, if you have to.' Three fifteen. St. Pierre passed to side control and kneed the forehead, Denny spun out and stood to the clinch after three minutes. St. Pierre kneed the body. Denny kneed the body. Two thirty-five. St. Pierre got a single to guard. Denny landed a right from the bottom and another. Two fifteen. St. Pierre passed to half-guard with two minutes. He passed to side control. St. Pierre kneed the head. Denny elbowed from the bottom. One thirty-five. St. Pierre went knee on the belly. Denny was turning in and he turtled up. Denny stood to the clinch with one fifteen. St. Pierre kneed the body. He worked for another single and got it after a moment to half-guard. One minute. 'You gotta scoot your hips!' St. Pierre landed a left hand. Thirty-five. St. Pierre passed to side control and landed a right and a knee to the face and an elbow and the ref stopped it and waved it off. What? O.o